I'll Protect You
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Young Dean is awaken during the middle of a storm. With John out hunting Dean takes on the role of protecting Mary and baby Sammy.


**A/N: It's finally stopped raining, but with all the rain this story came about. A lot of it is from my childhood, but I can't help but adore writing younger Dean. Hope you enjoy! For reference it is the May before Sam is born.**

 **Disclaimer: Not me, Kripke**

I'll Protect You

Young Dean Winchester tossed in his bed as lightning and thunder arced and crashed in the sky causing the house to shake with its force. He knew that he was a big boy and shouldn't run to his mommy, but as the house rocked again he scampered out from under the covers and into the hallway, silently going down the stairs. He walked into the living room and the flicker from the television settled across the couch where his mother sat.

 _A severe thunderstorm warning is in effect for Douglas, Osage, Shawnee, Franklin, Miami, and Johnson County until 5:00 am. A tornado watch has just been issued by the National Weather Service for Douglas County until 11:00 pm. Stay tuned and we'll keep you updated._

Rain assaulted the windows and a flash of lightening lit up the living room followed by a packed stadium sized clap. "Mommy," slipped from Dean's lips in the wake of the thunder and Mary Winchester turned around to see her oldest son standing in the doorway.

She gave him a warm smile. "Come here sweetie. What are you doing out of bed?"

Dean toddled over to the couch and climbed onto it. He crawled over to his mother who held out her arms and he rested his face on her shoulder; her warm arms pulled him close to her body and let one hand stroke his hair. "I got scared."

"It's just a little bit of bad weather. It'll be over before you know it," she reassured her son.

"But what if there's a tornado?"

"Then we'll go to the basement."

Dean rubbed his tired his eyes and looked blearily around the living. "Where's Daddy?"

Mary ran her hands through Dean's tousled hair and let a hand rest on his face. "He's outside."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it sweetie." Another clap of thunder echoed outside and Dean scrambled to sit in his mother's lap the best he could, the nine month baby bump in his way. "Ssh, it's okay. I've got you."

Dean looked up at his mom, angling his small head back. "I've gots to protect you and Sammy."

Mary hugged the child that was now resting his chin on her swollen abdomen due to shrink soon. "I thought you were scared?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't be if Daddy's not here. I've gots to protect the both of you."

Mary beamed and placed a kiss on her child's forehead. "Samuel's going to have a great big brother. You should be proud of yourself Dean."

He grinned at his mother's compliment, but the moment was ruined by a well placed baby kick to Dean's chin. "Ow! He hit me!"

Mary chuckled under her breath and rubbed her pregnant belly. "He's just excited to see you. He wants to meet his older brother."

Dean rubbed his chin and glared at Mary's baby bump. "Can you make him stop?"

"I can't sweetie," she said as she kissed his chin.

"Can I stay here until Daddy comes back? I need to keep watch."

Mary smiled and rubbed Dean's back. "Sure, sweetie."

He snuggled himself under her arm and laid his head against her swollen stomach. "Don't kick me. I'm supposed to watch you," she heard Dean whisper to baby Sam inside her stomach and she laughed quietly to herself.

Dean stared at the television and watched commercials for local businesses before the weather man came back on to report the current conditions for their part of Kansas. The storm raged on outside, pelting the Earth with heavy rain and at one instance a brief bout of hail. The sky turned an eerie forest green and the wind whipped up, slamming small branches against the window. Despite the cacophony outside Dean's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep next to his mother listening to the steady heartbeats of Mary and Sam.

-o-O-o-

A gunshot masked in a clap of thunder woke up Dean, but Mary ran her hands through his hair and told him to go back asleep. He mumbled something about protecting her and Sammy before snuggling back against his mother and slipping back into a deep sleep.

-o-O-o-

A clap of thunder and heavy boots trudging through the door woke Dean up the second time. He was too tired to lift his head or open his eyes, but he knew one thing: his dad was home.

"Ssh, John. Dean's asleep," Mary whispered.

"What's he doing out here," he asked and Dean heard the tell tale click of the gun cabinet being opened.

"He got scared of the storm at first, but when he learned you weren't here he wanted to protect me and Samuel," explained Mary. "The sweetie fell asleep, but I didn't want to put him back to bed in case he woke up and noticed I wasn't there to be protected." Gentle fingers cupped Dean's face. "He's such a gentleman."

John chuckled under his breath. "A Winchester through and through. He'll make a good hunter."

"John," Mary said sternly.

"I know, but today just proves how bad we're needed. You know how people have been drowning lately? Turns out it was a spirit, drowned in that flood in '51."

"Them why'd you have to go out tonight, I was worried."

"Damn thing tried to get Dean when I was helping him with his bath. Mary, if I hadn't been there we wouldn't have Dean."

Dean felt fingers gripped on his arm. "Honey."

"I had to look up victims. Took me forever to find the right one and I'm glad I got to see its face. When I came back to get a lighter since there's no way in hell I could have lit a match in this weather the damn thing was hovering by the house. Pulled out a gun and shot it before grabbing a lighter from the shed and heading back to the cemetery."

Mary sighed. "Well at least you're back and safe."

Dean felt strong arms lift him off the couch and could smell smoke and gasoline off of John's soaked Carhartt as he held his son close. "Go to bed Mary. I've got Dean."

He smelt his mother's perfume as she leaned in close to kiss John before walking away. John carried Dean up the stairs to his room and laid his son down in his bed, tucking the covers over him. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. "Good night, Dean."

Dean sighed as he settled in his familiar bed. Despite the rain beating against his window he knew he was safe.


End file.
